User blog:Superseaturtle/Windstorm- Part Five
The Doctor scanned the throngs of people with his eyes, searching for any sign of his companions. The nervous feeling inside of him only grew stronger as he realized that they were nowhere in sight. Some foreboding told him that not all was right on this planet. He honestly doubted that Nyssa and Tegan had stayed in the TARDIS, but he couldn’t be sure. “There’s a first time for everything...,” he said to himself as he moved through the crowd. ---- Tegan and Nyssa sat in the strange waiting room, enveloped in silence. There was a receptionist sitting at a desk several feet away, paying no mind to the two girls. Tegan liked the place to the police headquarters back on Earth, with uniformed officers coming and going. She didn’t like it all. They had been there for several hours, and had already been “interviewed” by two different men. The Australian girl was thoroughly confused. None of the officers had been openly hostile to them, but there was an air of accusation about everything said. She shifted in the uncomfortable chair, sighing. She was afraid, but masked it with annoyance. “Nyssa, what are they doing?! We’ve been here for hours! I don’t think they’re planning on letting us go.” Nyssa pushed her curly hair back from her face. “I’m not sure, but I know the Doctor will find us and help us sort things out.” “What is he doesn’t?” Tegan asked, extremely irritated. Her mind immediately went back to Heathrow a year ago. She remembered standing out in the cold, watching him leave her. “Tegan, the Doctor would never abandon us like that.” The ex-stewardess didn’t reply, simply hoping that the Doctor would arrive and get them out of their precarious situation. As if on cue, the Doctor walked through the dark metal doors to the station. “Doctor!” Nyssa exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Tegan stood up, extremely relieved, but disinclined to admit it. “Nyssa, Tegan. Good to see you,” the Doctor said with a smile. He was accompanied by the same officer that had arrested the two girls. The battle-scarred man seemed extremely anxious. “There are the ones you were looking for?” he asked. “Yes, thank you,” the Doctor replied. “They arrested us for not having the proper identification,” Tegan explained with a pointed glance at the officer. “I see… how much longer will they be detained?” the TimeLord asked the officer. “I’m afraid we will have to keep all three of you here for some time until we can-” the man paused suddenly and put his hand to his ear, clearly receiving orders from his superior via some hidden device. After a few moments, he addressed the Doctor again. “You may disregard what I said previously, sir. I am to escort you to Legrard, our director. I am sure your release can be negotiated.” Something about the way he spoke struck a wrong chord with Tegan. The man’s eyes shone with an intense anxiety that she found unsettling. Category:Blog posts